narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yama
UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!!!!!! A being that is used by a wielder of the Rinnegan. This figure, like the Animal Path's summons, possesses Rinnegan eyes, allowing a Rinnegan wielder to see through its eyes. It appears to Raido not only in its true form but also as a spirit guide to assist him on his travels and enlighten him on the Paths along the way. Appearance When not in his King of Hell form he appears as a small Wolf spirit, whose eyes have the Rinnegan Ripples in them as he comes out of Raido's body at whim. it appears as though he is connected to Raido's soul and has synced with him in the same way one sync with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He is also the conduit fdor the Naraka Path technique, and when summoned appears in his real form. Personality Yama is portrayed as a stern and "by-the-book"of person. He is constantly aggravated by Raido's humor, something he greats personal offense to. He often expresses his hatred of the Uchihas' ability to turn a grave situation into a joke for his own amusement. Something that has been seen as an on running gag between the two. He also prefers to be addressed with honorifics, something which all except Raido do another trait that burns him up. However he is and almost omni-present as often quotes he has seen it all as the King of the Dead. Despite his anguish for the Uchiha's personality he does harbor respect for the mans intelligence and abilities. Even going as far as stating Raido could be one of the greatest shinobi who ever lived if he only stopped fooling around. Yama due to his advanced age and having lived through centuries and generations holds very little regard for humans, labeling them as misguided creatures referring to them as a virus on the planet. He firmly believes that humans are destructive and savage on impulse, and are infantile sapient creatures. Requiring proper guidance to find peace and stability as when left to their own device bring about war, greed & death. Despite his many travels through the years and other Rinnegan users, Yama never addresses or speaks to other humans nor has he been seen addressing them save for Raido. Even among Raido's closest friends and allies Yama never speaks to them directly. Which shows despite the strides of Raido to show him human can be useful he still has his own dislike for them. Yama is very formal and likes to do things in orderly fashion and is in constant demand of souls, especially those he gets to judge, which after a lifetime of judging is his most favorite thing to do. I the latter years of their team Yama has opened up to Raido more and still holds a great respect for him if not more, however though he is still against all the jokes Yama is more tolerant of them provided Raido still handles bsuiness. Abilities He is used by the Naraka Path for interrogation and is capable of discerning whether an individual is lying or not. When implemented on a target, a serpent-like apparition of their life force energy, in the form of an enlarged tongue emerges from their mouth and is presented to the figure. The King of Hell then proceeds to pass its judgement on the victim. If they are lying (or refuse to answer the question), their life force energy is ripped out by its two hand-shaped tongues and consumed, leading to the victim's death. If the target is telling the truth, it lets go of the protrusion leaving the target alive but extremely exhausted. The King of Hell can only be seen by the ones it's being used upon. For its second ability, the King of Hell can repair the other Paths, should they be damaged or killed. When it consumed the remains of the Asura Path, the path emerged from the figure fully restored and was even wearing a new Akatsuki robe (the body had discarded its previous robe). While the King of Hell is being used for this, it seems that others are able to see it, unlike when it is being used for interrogation purpose. Both Naruto while in Sage Mode and Itachi Uchiha, who managed to blind it, were able to see it. Lastly, he can be summoned for the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, where users can release life force energy to people who were recently killed and allow their souls to return to their rejuvenated bodies. This power is said to transcend even the very concepts of life and death. Similar to Raido, Yama can sense the Dukkha of people. He is also the only other person with Access to the Gedo Arts, since his knowledge of the Rinnegan succeeds that of Raido's. He has been an integral part of Raido discovering and creating new moves to better implement in combat. Wjile he does not engage in direct combat unless summoned Via Naraka Path he works well with Raido to constantly watch his back. Since The two have the shared vision of the Rinnegan Raido has full 36o degree vision with no possible blind spots. This in conjuncture with his ability to sense the Dukkha of a person make it nearly impossible to sneak up on Raido, without him seeing you or sensing the person. He also claims to be almost omnipotent, and possesses omniscience. It is because of his grueling training of both the mind body and soul, that Raido is able to use the Siddha Technique which allows him access to the Naraka Realm. The realm itself is beyond human comprehension as it functions as the realm between life and death. This has a degenerative effect on the human brain naturally. With Yama by him, and his training Raido is able to survive up to five full minutes with is his mind and body exposed to this realm. Yama appears for the most part to be an extraordinary powerful entity, who at least one some level Raido holds in great respect. While Yama rarely engages in combat on his own accord he often joins when summoned into battle and uses both the Naraka path, and Outer Path to their full exten Sensory Skills Raido due to his training under Yama and in the depths of the Naraka Realm has gained a 6th sense. This unlike most conventional sensory ninja does not sense chakra. It instead senses the Dukkha of an opponent, Dukkha is"suffering", "stress", "anxiety", or "dissatisfaction". It comes in 3 patterns and 8 levels, as the higher the level the easier it is to sense the power and anguish of the opponent/person. Three Patterns Also referred to as the suffering of suffering. Includes the sufferings of '*birth *aging *sickness *death *coming across what is not desirable. This outer level of dukkha includes all of the obvious physical suffering or pain associated with giving birth, growing old, physical illness and the process of dying. This is the first three patterns by which the other eight types fall into place with, it serves as the foundation for the undesirable. Eight Levels *'Birth'-The discomfort of birth and experiencing the world for the first time; and the discomfort of relating to new demands or experiences. * Old age-The discomfort involved in the process of aging and growing old, this can apply to psychological as well as physical discomfort of aging. * Sickness: the discomfort of physical or psychological illness. * Death: includes the pain of separation and not being able to continue on in your endeavors, as well as the physical discomfort of dying. *'Getting what you don't want': being unable to avoid difficult or painful situations. *'Not being able to hold onto what is desirable': the pain of trying to hold onto what is desirable, lovely, splendid, terrific. *'Not getting what you do want': this underlies the previous two categories, the anxiety of not getting what you want Raido is not nearly as proficient as Yama in detecting and sorting them out, he has shown the ability to tell the difference, and understand the person dissatisfaction. His ability to sense Dukkha far exceeds that of Raido's as he can sense a targets identity and source of anguish, where Raido can only sense the person and their location, not their source of anguish nor level of dissatisfaction. True Battle Forms Yama001.png|King Yama's human battle form Yama002.png|Yama's first meeting with the Young Raido X Influences The King of Hell is based on the deva known as Yama, the judge of the dead who presides over the Naraka ("Hells" or "Purgatories") realm in the Hindu and Buddhist religion. He decided if someone stayed dead or returned to the world of the living, and would choose how they would be reincarnated. It's believed that if you lie to him, he will rip out your tongue. The King of Hell's method of killing, which yanks the tongue out of the mouths of the Konoha shinobi that had lied, is a reference to a Japanese superstition that's used to scare children into telling the truth; "If you lie, Lord Yama will pull out your tongue" (「嘘をつくと閻魔さまに舌を抜かれる」, "Uso o tsuku to Enma-sama ni shita o nukukareru"). Trivia *Though Summoned by Use of the Naraka Path, he only converses with Raido X , and has never been seen or heard speaking or addressing other shinobi. In his spirit wolf form he takes on a purplish fur which is he same color as the flames that are often surrounding him when he is summoned *So long as Yama is synced with Raido's soul he can see what Raido see's and Vice Versa, this constantly enhances Raido's vision so long as his Rinnegan is active allowing him to have the shared vision. This coupled with Raido aility to sense a persons dukkha makes him have virtally no blind spots. *He is the oldest living entity in all of Naruto have lived and seen all through the ages. Functioning as the King of the dead and the Naraka Path, He is one of the three people to know Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki personally. *The kanji on King of Hell's head means "king" (王, Ō). Category:Summoning